The Historical Figure
by MissDomaYuset
Summary: Dib Membrane is still remembered all these years. What do the children of the future have to say about him?


**This is very AU.**

**AU: Alternate Universe**

**It is that, or very far in the future. I am talking the year 3000 kind of far. To be exact, this is the year 3278 AD. (Random high number)**

**And humans are still as dumb as a sack of peanuts… Mmm, Salted peanuts….**

**I think the narrator is me in a way…**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the original! But I do own the students and teacher.**

I fiddle my plastic stick in my hand, waiting for my lesson to be over. I sighed in annoyance, for school was so useless. And thanks to the increased UV lights and the recent nuclear war, it was deemed too dangerous to go outside.

So now my generation had to take our classes online and on the IT. IT was an acronym for Interactive Television. I could see my teacher talking, and a face of a classmate would appear as well when he or she is answering a question.

The teacher can see me was well. And that really sucks, because that meant I couldn't go to 'class' in my nightgown, or simply get up and leave when I needed to use the restroom.

And the plastic stick in my hand? That was my 'pen'. You see, every student was required to own a school tablet for tests, and the sticks were used to write on them. Essays and Term papers were sent though emails.

Anyway, I am getting ahead of myself. Today's lesson was the pioneers of the 21-century. Opera Winfrey was my hero. She is just so awesome… They're many others.

Haley Berry, Bill Gates, JK Rolling, and so on and so forth…

There were political figures too, but they were all so _dumb_. It was just one fatal mistake after another, and it was so annoying._**I **_could have been a better president then all those geeks put together!

_WORLD DOMANATION! Muhahahaha!_

Our teacher got stuck on one figure in particular. His name was Dib Membrane.

"Who can tell us why he was so important?" Asked the teacher, looking as interested as a bowl of Gloprea. (Gloprea is a special dessert I discovered when vacationing to the capital planets)

_Ting!_

Missy Lufrea's face came on to the screen to join the teachers. It figures she was the first to answer, rumors had it that her great grandfather was a Sholrtick. They were obsessed with books and learning. (And nothing else)

She cleared her throat as if she were _sooo_ important. "Well Mr. Gruel. Dib Membrane was the first human to make close contact with an extraterrestrial. The first species he discovered was the Irken race. Of course no one believed him until he was dead."

Her perfect dimpled face disappeared when she was finished with her answer.

"Missy is correct. Does anyone have any personal opinions?" Asked the teacher. He was a thin old man who looked like he needed to be on his deathbed. It was disgusting.

_Ting!_

Lucy Lu came on the screen. She was a pure breed human. And she was damn proud of the fact. Stupid racist…

"Dib was the HOTTEST dead person in history!" She screamed. And with that, she disappeared from the screen.

Mr. Gruel twitched at that. Lucy Lu normally got that reaction.

_Ting!_

A chubby blob came on the screen next. He was a bit adorable, if you don't mind the whole having no legs or arms part. How he was able to get anything done is a mystery.

"I disagree completely! Dib Membrane was a racist! He kept using the _**A**_ word!" He complained.

He meant the word _Alien. _After the immigration laws, that word was quickly added to the long list of naughty words.

Mr. Gruel folded his boney fingers together. "That is a poor point. The Humans had no other word to call the extraterrestrial species. It was very hard for them to understand."

"Lies! Dib knew the word 'Irken' and he quickly assumed ALL extraterrestrial life forms are idiotic and bloodthirsty!" The blob retorted.

_Ting!_

Hark Long appeared on the screen, causing the blobs picture to shrink a little. He looked mostly human, the Asian kind, but there was something else in his skin. "Well, what do you expect? He met an IRKEN! They were trying to rule the universe back then! That was a pretty bad first impression if you ask me."

Mr. Gruel pressed something on his master control, causing both students faces to disappear. "Class, I need you to settle down!" He wheezed.

All this stress wasn't good on an old timer.

"I will play some audio tapes of his journal entries. And please, hold your comments till after the disk is done playing."

The screen went blue. There were white letters, which read in ten different languages: AUDIO.

I sat back in my chair and pulled out a bag of worm fries. They really are tasty, and healthy. Why most people dislike them are beyond me.

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**It has happened! An [bleep is in my classroom! A real [bleep! All my rants about Bigfoot and monsters will be placed on hold. For now, I need to expose Zim as the [bleep menace he really is and save the world!**_

_**I will finally be respected. All I need is a little convincing evidence.**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**It has been one week since Zim has landed here. His plans are… different. But they are still very dangerous! I feel good that I am saving the Earth. I just need someone to believe me. Just anyone! My father couldn't care less and my sister… she just scares me. Just how the heck are we related anyway?**_

_**I got to keep my head held up high and to never lose hope. I will save the Earth! Well… off to save the Earth I go then.**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**It has been a few months since Zim arrive. I feel as though I am as close to saving the world as the first day he crash-landed here. I am feeling really tired, I am starting to hate his plans. That stupid [bleep, he should go back to his [bleep planet and stay there! …I am sorry if I sound harsh, but I don't think I am getting enough sleep. I should really start fighting Zim in the daytime.**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**I hate Zim. I hate Zim. I hate Zim He set the middle school on fire, and ran away. I think it was a mistake, but still. THE SCHOOL WAS ON FIRE. I started to put it out with the schools garden hose. I know I should of 911 right away, but the flame wasn't even that big. But the thing is, the fire started to spread. When the firemen did come, the Science classroom was totally ruined. And guess who got the blame.**_

_**Here's a hint. It sure as hell wasn't Zim.**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**Zim is starting to change a little. We are fighting less and less. Just yesterday, I said 'Hello Zim' on my way to class and did NOT get insulted or hit or anything! It was a bit scary… But it isn't like we are friends or anything. And when we do fight, it is very violent. He went as far as breaking my arm once. I would say he is up to something, but I doubt it. I have a feeling it had something to do with his leaders or something.**_

_**And I haven't seen Gir lately either.**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**For the first time in my life, I am afraid of Zim. I am afraid for not only the safety of Earth, but for my life. I found out what happened to Gir. He is dead. (Well, as dead as a robot can get anyway) Zim's leaders told him he was a defective, and that he was banished here forever.**_

_**How do I know this? Well, he told me…while cutting off my hand. Good thing I am a lefty, right?**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**I learned to keep my distance from Zim. But when I told my dad about what happened to my hand, he got really mad. I was surprised. For the first time, he was on MY side. He still doesn't believe me about the whole 'alien' thing. But at least Zim will be in jail…not that he wont escape.**_

_**I hate to admit it, but I am the only one that can exact revenge on him. But I will never get the chance.**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**The most horrible (But somewhat great) thing happened. When the cops came to Zim's home, he tried to kill them all off with his weapons and stuff. This got the chief made and he called in the FBI, which attracted the news reporters. I felt a showdown coming, and I had to come. I wasn't really supposed to leave the hospital; my stump of an arm hasn't finished healing. But I wasn't going to lie in a bed and watch the whole thing on the TV.**_

_**There were a lot of people. I pushed myself to the front of the crowd, only to be blocked by yellow tape. Lights, cameras, guns, they were all pointed at Zim's front door. He came out armed, but was gunned down instantly. He underestimated the power of the guns. Of course, I knew Zim all my life. I naturally got some sort of attachment to him, so I couldn't help but to duck under the yellow tape to see his body. The bullets got his Pak, his lifeline. He was as dead as Gir was.**_

_**One of the officers ran up to me, to pull me away and back behind the tape. I pointed at Zim's body and yelled. "Look! He is bleeding green! His skin is green! His wig fell off; you can see he is not human! HE IS A [bleep!"**_

_**Everyone looked at him. And they looked at me. Then they shipped me off to the Mental Institution. Even in his death, his 'skin condition' story still holds. I am writing this entry in a small room. I was filed 'sane' enough to handle using a dull pencil without killing someone.**_

_**I should of stayed in bed.**_

The recording ended there and the teacher face appeared on the screen once more.

"That was the last thing Dib Membrane wrote before he died. Since he wasn't insane, his brain couldn't handle the medicine that was being given to him. He died two weeks later due to poor medical care. And a month later, Irken Zim was reveled as a alien thanks to a thorough autopsy." Mr. Gruel seemed to have a slight edge to tone of voice. He got mad easily, but only at students. Someone must have emailed him.

I sat in shocked silence. Was that it? Was that the story of Dib Membrane? Why is it only the dead gets respect? His story was as bad as Galileo, but at least he lived to an old age.

Mr. Gruel coughed a little. "Alright class. I want you all to write a 100-word essay about Dib membrane and what you think of him now. Tomorrow, we will learn about the first immigrants to Earth."

The screen went black. I couldn't help but to yawn a little. It was tiring going to 'class' everyday.

I suppose there is nothing wrong with skipping today's assignment, right?


End file.
